An Angel's Tale
by MamaJMarie
Summary: Gohan/OC After Videl's death, Gohan is depressed and Pan "helps" by hunting down an ex-girlfriend of her dad's. But, of course, there's more to it than a simple breakup. M/F, bdsm, Don't like, Don't read. FINALLY UPDATED! YAY! minor edit to chap. 8
1. Left in the Dark, Again

Left in the Dark, Again Authors Note: I've got the first three chapters of this done, but two of them are still being beta'd. This is a short, throw-you-in-the-deep-end-of-the-pool, chapter and everything will get explained later. Involves evil Chi-Chi, and a lot of Chi-Chi bashing and Videl bashing. Also, quick contest: first person to correctly guess the number of angel references in this chapter gets to name two of the guys in the band. If no one guesses exactly right, then the closest by the time chapter 2 gets posted will get it.

ENJOY!!

J.

Left in the Dark, Again

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, it probably would've been fubar. That being said, I don't own anything you recognize.

Staring at the computer screen, Gohan felt like someone ripped the beating heart from his chest and stomped it into the dirt. It had taken him six months to hack into Videl's diary files. When she was alive, he had often wondered if she had had anything to do with Sera's leaving. Now he had proof. She had told Sera that she was pregnant. The lying bitch, she had practically destroyed him.

He minimized the window and opened his Internet browser. "Please, let me find her," he whispered as his fingers flew over the keys. Moments later, the results were back for Seraphim 'Sera' Nuriel.

The top one was an article about a band she managed. He clicked on it, and felt his hopes hit the floor. The band, _Psychopomp_, was a tribute band made up of four young men in their late teens to early twenties, and all of them referred to Sera as 'Mom.'

A knock on the office door pulled Gohan from his reverie. "Hey, Dad? Are you still in there? It's almost two o'clock in the morning" Pan called from outside. She had worried about him spending every day, and most nights, since her mother's funeral locked in his office. He rarely came out to eat even. She had finally managed to get him to agree to help with the next fundraising idea Bulma came up with for charity.

The door opened, and Gohan came out. He looked haggard and worn, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. "I was just finishing up in there, sweetheart. What's up?"

She smiled at him, a tired smile. "Just checking up on you, Daddy. Bulma wanted to talk to you in the morning about her next charity thing, so I figured you might want a little sleep before dealing with the planet's latest philanthropist." She shook her head, "She's getting to be as bad as her mom about these charity parties. And don't forget, you promised to help with this one."

"Thanks for reminding me, Pan. I'm going to go on to bed now. Don't mess with the computer, okay?" Gohan walked down the hall to the room he had shared with Videl for nineteen and a half years. "Goodnight, Panny."

"Goodnight, Dad," Pan said. She didn't tell him that Bulma's latest idea for a fundraiser was a bachelor auction. She wasn't about to admit to him that it was her idea to try and get him out of the house for a night by putting him on the list. And no one really needed to know that she'd asked Bra to look into anybody he might have dated in high school to see if any of them were still single.


	2. Meeting the Band

Meeting the Band Author's Note: Since nobody guessed the number of angel references, the contest is going to be carried over until I post chapter 3. C'mon, people, review. I promise there's not that many references in chapter 1. A little more information on the who/what/when in this chapter. Also, major kudos to my great beta, Amber!!

J.

Meeting the Band

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Dragonball Z or any of the songs.

Pan walked into the office that she shared with Bra the next morning, only to have the other girl thrust a disc under her nose. "What's gotten you so perky this morning, Bra? Uncle Goten have a cappuccino IV drip started for you when you woke up?"

"No, I'll have you know I slept alone last night," Bra smirked. "Your uncle doesn't live at my apartment, and he didn't spend the night last night. I finished my search through all sorts of old home movies for your dad's exes. You can heap your thanks upon me now, because I, your very best friend in the whole world, who would do anything for you, hit paydirt." She brandished a DVD at Pan's face. "I not only found one of your dad's ex-girlfriends, I found an ex-fiancée. AND, she's still single. AND, she's got not one but TWO attractive, single sons who HAPPEN to be in a band."

Pan took the disc from in front of her face. "And how did you find all of this out before ten o'clock in the morning, anyway?" She walked over to their coffee maker. "What do her sons and their band have to do with anything anyway?"

Bra sat down at her desk and propped her feet on a stack of promotional flyers. "Well, we ARE supposed to be organizing the event for next weekend. I found out the woman with your dad on that home movie was named Seraphim Nuriel. It just so happens that one of the bands we're auditioning today for the benefit," she held up a flyer for a band called _Psychopomp_, "is one that she manages. Her sons Michael and Gabriel are both in it. Grandma recommended them for the gig because they're third cousins twice removed or something like that."

Pan sat down at her desk facing Bra's. "So when are we meeting them?" She opened her planner and started making a list of everything that still needed arranged for the event.

"We're meeting the band in about half an hour for a live audition, then lunch with Sera," Bra slid the disc into the DVD player and hit play. "According to Mom, she still looks really great, so this will give you an idea of what to expect."

The video was of Son Gohan's 18th birthday party. As he walked into the party, the camera zoomed in on him and his date. Both were wearing comfortable-looking jeans, with concert style tee shirts. Hers was the Rolling Stones logo stretched tight over her chest, done in vibrant red on black. Gohan had a black Kiss shirt stretched over his muscular frame. The shirt looked new; it had to be because Chi-Chi would never have let him out of the house in it. His arm was around her waist, and she was showing off a ring. He led her to the camera, and kissed her right in front of it.

"Hey, Bulma, just wanted you to be one of the first to know, Sera just made me the happiest man alive. She's agreed to marry me!" He had the largest grin Pan had ever seen.

She hit 'stop' and looked at Bra. "How did my dad go from engaged to this Sera, to married to my mom two weeks later?"

Bra pulled an organizer from the bottom drawer of her desk. "I don't know. Maybe you could ask her at lunch…after we sign the band." She flashed her most mischievous smile at Pan, "Maybe you could even set them up for the masquerade."

An hour and a half later, Bra and Pan were sitting down to lunch in an upscale restaurant in West City. A thirty-something version of the woman from the home movie was waiting for them in jeans and a black silk blouse, casually perusing a menu. Bra extended her hand to shake, "Ms. Nuriel? I'm Bra Briefs; we spoke earlier on the phone. This is by partner, Son Pan," she motioned to Pan, who also extended her hand. "We just came from the audition, and we're really excited about having your band play."

She motioned for the girls to have a seat after shaking hands. "Please, ladies, have a seat. Call me Sera, by the way. Ms. Nuriel makes me feel old." Once they were all seated, and the waiter had taken their orders, Sera leaned back in her seat. "Alright, so why are we here? You acted like you had another reason to meet with me when we spoke on the phone."

"Well, Sera, it's like this. I'm trying to track down anyone who might have known my dad in high school," Pan started. She took a photo of her parents from her purse, and handed it to Sera, "This was taken a few days before my mother died. My dad's not been the same since, so I've been trying to find some of his old friends."

Sera looked at the photo, her expression very carefully blank. The strain was evident on Videl's face, her smile forced. Gohan had a casual looking smile, but Sera recognized it as his bored/blank look. "So, you're Gohan's daughter? I guess the…" she hesitated over her choice of words, "Videl really was pregnant. Yeah, I knew them. He and I dated right up until his birthday when we were in high school. After I left, I tried to call him and tell him I was pregnant. His mom, Chi-Chi, told me if I tried to say he was the father of my baby, she'd have me sued for slander and defamation of character." She chuckled and shook her head, "She never did like me much. Thought Gohan could do better. Wonder what she'd say if she found out that I ended up having twins because of him."

Pan was dumbfounded. "I have brothers? Did you ever manage to get in touch with my dad?"

"No. When I found out I was pregnant, the doctor took me off my meds, so I wasn't the most stable person. If I had pushed the issue, I most likely would've been arrested for assault at the very least. A chemical imbalance combined with hormonal mood swings from pregnancy didn't make me exactly reasonable. I just said to hell with 'em, raised the boys on my own." She shrugged. "If you want to tell him, fine. I promise you your grandmother will deny it, and he tended to believe just about any line she fed him back then."

Bra interrupted, "One last question, Sera. Are you seeing anybody?"

"I quit dating after that. My boys just graduated last year, and I wasn't even going to consider trying to date with twins in school."

"Would you consider going to the masquerade with my dad, and making sure to win him in the auction?" Pan blurted out. "I'll make sure Grandma Chi-Chi doesn't try anything. Please," her face showed her worry, "since Mom died six months ago, Dad's been real depressed. I've been really worried about him, and getting any form of emotion out of him would be better than having him sitting locked in his office at home with Mom's old computer."

Sera leaned back into her chair and sipped her drink before answering. "IF I agree to this, I don't want anyone to know it's me until afterwards. That'll keep conflict to a minimum, make things easier on everybody. I'll meet up with him there. And I can't make any promises on something I can't control. If the bids get out of my price range, there's nothing I can do about it."

Pan smiled. "I guess that's all I can really ask. So, can I tell my dad he's got a date?"

Bra interrupted "Maybe have them set up over the Internet in a chat room or something. After all, isn't your dad on the computer all the time now? That would also give you a chance to get to know each other again. And, to make sure the bids don't get out of your range, I'll pay the tab on this one."

"You know, Bra, I think that's the best idea you've had all day," Pan said. She turned to Sera, "Would that be okay with you?"

About that time, the waiter returned with a cart carrying their orders. As she took the first bite of her pasta, Sera smiled, "I'll email you after while with my screen name. Just make sure he's on."


	3. Setup

Setup

Authors Note: Congratulations to G. Login, who got to name a band member. You'll see him introduced next chapter. Don't forget to review, ya'll!

J.

Setup

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it. Duh. But my kids wish I did.

Gohan came in that day feeling drained. His meeting with Bulma this morning had been to inform him that the charity event he had offered to help with was a masquerade ball and bachelor auction. The ball he could've tolerated, he was getting used to being forced to be social every now and then. He would even get to be masked. The auction was what he was dreading, once he learned that she intended to have him up on the block.

A note was left on the fridge for him. "Pizza ordered, will be here 6:00. Working late. Will spend the night w/ Bra. If you need me, I'll be online. IM me. Love, Pan."

So he was going to be alone tonight. That was okay with him. He would go on and see if he could find anything else out about what Sera was up to. He had to find a way to make things right with her. If she still had her maiden name, maybe things were bad between her and her hus… Oh, hell, he couldn't even bring himself to think the about her being married to someone else.

The pizza man chose that moment to show up. Gohan answered the door, paid for the dozen pizzas, and went up to the office. He sat down and logged on, hoping to find out what his daughter was up to. Instead, a message popped up as soon as he opened his messenger.

(Hi, Gohan, feel up to talking to an old friend?) the message read. It was from a login he'd never seen before, angel4u.

(Do I know you?) He typed back.

(Yes and no. You did once upon a time, but it's been a while.)

(Who are you? Where do I know you from?)

(I'd rather not say just yet. Could we talk for a while? Please?)

(If you give me some hint as to who you are. I don't like chatting with strangers.)

(One hint, then I'm dropping the identity topic. We went to school together.)

(Its not Erasa is it?) He shuddered at the thought of Videl's best friend from high school.

(You insult me like that and I might just log off ;))

He smiled. She must have been one of the Drama Club students he and Sera had hung out with. (Can you prove you're not Erasa ;))

(I remember the tattoo on your left shoulder that you used to cover with stage makeup. It said 'Good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught')

He instinctively flexed his left shoulder, remembering when Sera had talked him into it. The dragon with the rose in its mouth that encircled the quote had been her idea, while the phrase was one he'd picked up from a movie the two of them had seen. (OK, so definitely from the DC. Any more bones to toss my way?)

(Only if you're good. How've you been?)

(Getting by,) he hesitated a bit before typing the next question, (do you remember Sera Nuriel?)

A few moments later, after a pause that almost made him think whoever it was had logged off, the answer came. (Yes. Y?)

(Do you have an address, email address, anything, for her?) He asked desperately. Maybe she'd stayed in contact with some of their friends after she went back to the US.

(One more time, why? Last I heard, she went back to the states with the image of lawsuits dancing in her head, courtesy of Videl)

That was one more thing Gohan hadn't known about Sera's bat-out-of-hell departure. (I just found out something that my late wife told her, and I need to make things right.)

Another long pause, then the next message gave Gohan the first true ray of hope he'd had since Videl's death. (I don't feel comfortable giving it to you over the internet, but I do have both her address and email, and her cell #. R U going to CCorps party this weekend?)

(Yes. My daughter is planning it.)

(I'll give them to you there, then. What are you going as?)

(Gene Simmons) he typed, making a mental note to ask Pan to see about finding him the costume. Chi-Chi had burned his old one when she'd found it. After all, it'd been a gift from Sera. The thought of getting back in touch with old friends, and seeing Sera again, rekindled the rebellious streak that Gohan had sworn had died when he'd found Sera's ring.

(LOL Since you'll be the demon, I guess I'll be an angel. I have to go soon, gotta work tomorrow.)

(Have I been good enough to get another hint?)

(Ain't that the double entendre of the century? Tell you what, say goodnight and log off. Go to bed, and when you get up check your email. I'll send you another hint after I see your icon go dark. And I'll send you another one each night until Friday. If you can guess who I am, I'll give you an extra-special gift when I see you at the party. Deal?)

Gohan couldn't help but smile at the game the woman was playing. It had to be a woman; none of the guys in Drama Club would've been able to make the connection to Gene Simmons. (Deal. Goodnight, angel) he typed, and then logged off.

Across town, Sera whispered to the screen, "Goodnight, my knight in golden armor. I love you." Then, she loaded the picture of the two of them with a group of about eight of their friends at their senior prom and emailed it to him with the caption, "We're both in this picture. Remember the look on Videl's face when you and Sera did the tango?"


	4. Everything About You

Everything About You(4)

Author's Note: I'm out of the part of this story that I had done. Updates will be a little further apart, since I'm writing with 3 kids under the age of 5.

Everything About You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z, but my four-year-old claims she owns chibi Trunks.

Wednesday morning, Gohan woke up early from the first really good night's sleep he'd had in a while. After showering, and attending to all things necessary, he dressed and went to check his email. He didn't want to admit it, but he was as eager to see what his mystery friend had sent him as a child on Christmas morning. He was so driven by curiosity that he almost walked right into his daughter in the hallway.

Pan had spoke to Sera the night before, and made sure to be home in the morning to make sure that Gohan ate something before locking himself in the office to search for the other people in the picture that was sent. She intercepted him between the bathroom and the door to his office with a (mixing) bowl of cereal and mug of coffee. "I had a hunch you'd try to skip breakfast when I heard the shower running…," she said, forcing both into his hands. "I'm going to be working with Bra all morning, but I get to knock off early since we've got the band booked for the party. Do you want to meet up for lunch, Dad?"

Gohan smiled affectionately at his daughter. "Sure, Panny, where did you have in mind?" He thought for a minute, remembering that he needed to get his costume soon, "How about you just call home when you get done, and I'll pick you up. I've got to pick up a costume this afternoon and need your help."

"Sure thing. Do you already know what you want, or do you want me to pick something?"

"I'm going as Gene Simmons. I need the outfit, but I don't necessarily need the mask. Face paint would work just fine," Gohan added, "I used to listen to his band a lot when I was in high school."

Pan smiled. "I know who KISS is, Dad. The band that we've hired for this weekend covers some of their stuff. One of the songs they played for their audition was 'Do You Love Me.' I just didn't think you liked them. I've never heard you listen to any of their stuff."

"Your mom didn't like rock music, so I didn't play any," Gohan said, with a look that said that the subject was better left alone. A thought occurred to him, and as Pan was walking back down the stairs, he called to her, "What was the name of the band you hired?"

Oblivious to her dad's web surfing the night before, she answered, "An American band Corsette recommended, _Psychopomp_."

Gohan froze, the news hitting him like a blow to the gut. The band that Sera managed was playing the masquerade. She would likely be there, since that's what managers do, they supervise and manage the band.

All at once, he was a blur of motion to his office. He HAD to check for the clue now. When the photo loaded, and he read the message about the tango, the pieces started to fall into place. She had flirted with him, known about the tattoo, and had used the screen name 'angel'.

Just as he thought about it, the messenger chimed at him.

(You're up awfully early. Did U sleep well?) angel4u typed.

(Like a baby) he replied, typing one-handed and shoveling cereal with the other. He chuckled when he read her reply.

(You woke up and cried every two hours? I didn't think I was that mean :~()

(Well, you wouldn't tell me your name.)

(The antici…pation is meant to intrigue you.)

(It does. And you're up early as well.)

(I had to work early. And kids don't get themselves ready no matter how old they are, as I'm sure you know.)

Gohan now saw the opportunity to see if his suspicion was correct. (Where do you work? And how many kids?)

(I work for a band. I've got twins of my own, plus I adopted my brother's two kids when his wife passed away. And my sons' buddy travels with us a lot. So, for all intents and purposes, I have five kids.)

(How old?)

(My twins are 19, oldest nephew is 25, the younger is 20, and my pseudo-son is 19. Oldest is in the Marines, the other four are my full-time job;))

(You said last night, an extra-special surprise if I figured out your ID before Friday. What?)

(It's a secret. It's only Wednesday, don't guess until tomorrow night unless you're absolutely sure… And if you say Erasa again, I'll knock the glasses off your face.)

He chuckled. (I wasn't going to say Erasa. I was going off your clue.)

(I have to get offline now, meeting. U going to be on later?)

(Yeah. I'm meeting my daughter for lunch, and we're getting my costume, but I should be on this evening, unless you just want to hook up for dinner?)

(We'll see. Bye,) and then she was gone.

Gohan went back to the website he'd found days before. Clicking on the link to access images of the band, he took a long look at the bios. The oldest boy, Raphael, Rafe for short, was Sera's nephew. Chris was the child of friends of hers, staying summers with her while his parents went across the United States to follow the band Metallica. Her twin sons, Gabriel and Michael, didn't have their father mentioned in the bio, but the picture said it all.

He had two sons. Sera had given birth to his children without telling him, but why? He went back to his messenger, and typed an off-line message to angel4u.

(Sera, we need to talk.)


	5. Threats and Promises

Drift Off to Dream

Author's Note: Chapter 6 is in the works, and it does get a little dark. It deals with why Videl died, and what Chi-Chi's been up to (can't leave our folks in piece). And on that note, enjoy chapter 5!

J.

Threats and Promises

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z, but my four-year-old claims she owns chibi Trunks.

Sera was helping the band set up their equipment for the rehearsal when her phone chimed, alerting her to the text message forwarded from her computer. Flipping it open, she swore under her breath. She turned to Pan, "What's your dad's cell phone number?"

"555-0810, why?"

Sera was walking away, dialing, as she called over her shoulder, "I forgot how fast his mind worked, and made it too obvious. He's figured out that it's me."

Gohan was staring at the screen, waiting for a response, when his cell phone started ringing and vibrating towards the edge of the desk. Even with Saiyan reflexes, it was almost too late to catch it when he scooped it up and flipped it open to answer it. "Hello, Son Gohan speaking.

It was a voice he hadn't heard outside of his dreams in almost twenty years. "Hey, it's Sera. You said we needed to talk, and you are absolutely right." He could almost hear the edge of tears trying to fall in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to leave. I…"

She cut him off. "This isn't a conversation to be had over the phone, Gohan. Meet me at our spot at 9:30 tonight and we can talk about whatever you want," her voice suddenly got distant, as if the phone was away from her face. "Fine, I'll ask him! Now get to rehearsing before I come over there and jerk a knot in your amp cords!"

Gohan had a moment to chuckle before a much more collected, and closer to the phone, Sera came back on the line. "The boys would like to know if you and Pan would like to join us for lunch today. They want to meet you."

Her voice sounded distant again, "I'll ask, but let him answer one question before asking another, Gabriel!"

Close again, "They also want to know if you want to watch them run through the set beforehand."

He felt a smile creeping over his face. His sons wanted him to come watch them practice. "I'll be there in half an hour. I don't know about lunch, but I will come watch them play."

"Alright. We'll see you then," Sera said before flipping the phone closed. It was almost painful to hang up without saying 'I love you,' but she just wasn't sure how he would take it. He had sounded angry, and hurt, and she didn't blame him in the slightest.

When she got back over to the stage, the five young people were huddled together, which put her on alert. They broke apart and grinned at her, before Rafe looked at her and said, "Aunt Sera, the tribe has spoken. If he's coming, you're going to go change into something hot. We'll keep practicing without you hovering like a hawk, but…"

Gabriel interrupted, "But we want another baby sister." He put his arm around Pan's shoulder. "No offence, Pan, but I want a sister that I can threaten boyfriends over. I think you'd kick my ass."

That got a laugh from all of them, as Pan nodded. Michael picked it up there, throwing his arm around her shoulders as well, "And neither of us wants to have our little sister kick our collective asses. And for us to get that baby sister who theoretically can't or won't kick our asses, you and Dad need to get back together," this was accompanied by a rather crude gesture, "and that's not as likely to happen with you wearing a ratty old sweatshirt and your work jeans."

The twins spoke in unison, "Go change!"

When Gohan arrived ten minutes later, practice was in full swing. The band was going through their classic metal set, and the sounds of KISS were blasting through the room. He saw Pan standing over by the stage. He stopped and stared, transfixed, at the band, and how well Pan seemed to be taking everything.

"They're really looking forward to meeting you," Sera said from behind him. She had changed into a fitted black tee-shirt and a nicer pair of jeans. Her garnet-red hair was pulled through the back of a black baseball cap, and the outfit was finished with a pair of black ankle boots.

As soon as they finished the song, all four members of the band jumped off the stage in a rush. Gabriel and Michael hollered in unison, "CHOW TIME!!" They swarmed over to where Sera and Gohan were standing and each threw an arm around their mother's shoulders. "So, where we eating?" they both said, in the eerily identical way that twins can do.

Later, after Sera had left to pick up their orders at a local take-out place, the boys circled Gohan. 'It's almost like sharks scenting blood in the water,' he thought.

"So," one of the twins began, "what are your intentions towards our mother?"

The other picked up the thought, "Because if it's 'wham, bam, thank-you, ma'am', Uncle Vegeta trained us, and you might want to arrange for someone to pick up the pieces…"

"…of you," they finished simultaneously.

Gohan must've looked like he didn't think that either of his sons could beat him in a fight, because Chris spoke up, "I'd believe it if I were you. The only things they don't do together are their girlfriends and use the can. They don't fight fair." He tapped a few beats out on the table with his drumsticks, "Even if none of ya'll are fully human, two-on-one still is rough odds."

Gohan felt a sense of pride, despite being upset that his sons didn't fight fairly, that they were defending their mother's honor. "Don't worry, Gabriel, Michael, I promise that I wouldn't treat her like that."

"Good."


	6. She Can't Leave Well Enough Alone

Can't Leave Well Enough Alone

Author's Note: WARNING!!!! This chapter contains dark subject matter!! It involves a miscarriage and a suicide. If you are uncomfortable with either or both of these, skip the part between the virtual roses. See longer note at the end.

Can't Leave Well Enough Alone

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own this, I have some lovely ocean-front property in Southern Illinois I'd love to sell you. In other words, it ain't mine.

Chi-Chi sat and stared at the six magic balls on the floor in front of her. 'Goku has probably found the seventh by now,' she thought. 'Soon I'll be welcoming my daughter-in-law back.'

~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~

One year before, Chi-Chi and Gohan had been sitting at Videl's bedside when the doctor gave them the horrible news. The child she carried was not moving, not even his heart was beating. Goku had gathered the dragonballs then, and they saw the skies darken when the summoning happened. A few minutes later, he arrived at the room to deliver the bad news.

"Shen Long can't bring the baby back. It was a natural death. I'm sorry," was all he'd been able to say before the room erupted in sobs. Videl's voice had been like the keening of a banshee in her grief when her father-in-law handed her a small golden frame. He'd used one of the wishes from the dragon to give them a picture of what their son would've looked like had he lived. It was a progression, holding images of both a boy and a man, and it broke his parents' hearts.

She was never the same again. They'd kept the pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage a closely-guarded secret. Son Lucifer had been buried in the private garden behind Mr. Satan's mansion, next to his grandmother, Lilith Satan.

All sorts of rumors began circulating about Satan City's preeminent daughter's descent into a depression so profound there seemed no cure. The papers claimed that she was taking drugs, both prescription and recreational, and drinking heavily. Both rumors were true, but they were the effect, not the cause.

Six months after losing her son, Videl disappeared. Her body was found propped up against the gravestone of her son, an empty vodka bottle in one hand and an empty bottle of prescription sleeping pills in the other. Unable to deal with the grief, she'd killed herself. The note found nearby said that she didn't deserve to live while her son was in the grave.

~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~

'I'm sure she'll forgive me for this. She wouldn't want to see Gohan panting after that American whore anymore than I do,' Chi-Chi thought bitterly. She was hoping that Videl's competitive spirit would be enough to overcome the depression. She could almost forgive Goten for his indiscretions with Bulma's slut daughter for letting it slip that the little bitch was bringing Seraphim back to Japan with the hopes of reuniting her with Gohan. He didn't seem to realize that his mother was less than pleased to hear about the girls' plan to pull Gohan from his own depression. Her plan was much better, and something he should've done himself.

Goku landed, the four-star ball in his hand. He set it down with the others, and then turned to his wife. "I still think this is a bad idea, Chi-Chi. She didn't want to live anymore, and I think we should respect her choice."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and turned to the balls. "That's why you leave the thinking to me, Goku. She and Gohan deserve to be happy. TOGETHER. Shen Long, awaken!" she shouted as she turned. The sky darkened as the giant dragon appeared, dominating the horizon and blocking out the late sunset.

Goku took advantage of her distraction to take off. He had to warn the girls that there was going to be some competition for Sera.

Personally, he'd always liked the American woman. She didn't pressure Gohan, and accepted him for who he was. She wasn't bossy and moody like Chi-Chi, and that was something he wanted his son to avoid if at all possible.

It had taken him all day to find the dragonballs, and it was now rather late in the day. When he got to Capsule Corp. it was after ten o'clock. He searched with his senses until he found Gohan, but his son was close to Sera, and Goku could not bring himself to interrupt. So he kept searching and located the younger group. They were all together in one of the large apartments on the grounds, and so that's where Goku went.

He walked in to find them throwing toast at the screen. His words froze the group, "Keep Gohan here until the party, Pan. Your grandmother is wishing your mom back."

Author's note (continued): For those who skipped it, basically Videl had a miscarriage and when they tried to wish the baby back, they weren't able to. Goku used one of the wishes from Dende's dragonballs to give them a picture of what their son would've looked like from birth until he was grown. Six months later she killed herself. For those who've never had the misfortune of having a miscarriage, let me tell you that suicide is, in fact, a thought that can cross your mind after one. I've had two. So, this chapter also let me deal with some of my personal demons. It'll get brighter after this, I promise. So, ya'll hit the review button, and tell me what you think so far, and while you do that, I'm going to go get started on the next chapter. It's time for some lemonade after all this bitterness.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: LEMONAIDE!! This involves some spicy sex between consenting adults, and by spicy I mean light bondage and spanking. If you don't like it, skip it. One chunk will be repeated as an author's note at the end because it's important, but other than that…

Enjoy!!

J.

Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, as should be evident by the fact that Gohan has never been in leather. ;)

Lunch with Sera and the band had been an interesting learning experience. Gohan had learned quite a bit about his sons and their lives. Sera, though, was mostly quiet throughout the meal. If he didn't know better, Gohan would've sworn that she was afraid of him. Or, more specifically, how he was going to react to the fact that his sons only knew him through pictures from high school and stories their mother told them. He had to admit, he'd be upset if she showed them the pictures from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

After lunch, they parted ways again. Gohan and Pan to go comb costume shops, the band to practice, and Sera to pick her nephew Faolin and his girlfriend Quillan up from the airport. Quillan had exams on Tuesday and hadn't been able to come any sooner, and their flight wasn't supposed to arrive until 7:00 p.m.

It turned out to be harder to find a Gene Simmons costume on short notice than Gohan had anticipated, so by 8:30, he decided to take a page from a magazine (literally). He got a black suit, the black-with-silver-flames platform boots, and decided to just paint his face, like the picture in that ran in an Italian fashion magazine.

He was afraid of running late by the time he took his costume pieces home and turned around to fly back to "their spot." It was on the shore of one of the lakes that Capsule Corp owned. Away from the city; it had been the perfect spot for a young couple to arrange several forbidden rendezvous. Now, it would serve as the backdrop for that same couple's reunion.

Gohan landed a few hundred yards from the edge of the forest surrounding the lake, choosing to walk the last little bit of the distance. From the edge of the forest he was able to see Sera sitting on a rock at the edge of the lake. He stopped and stared, mesmerized. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chin, and her arms crossed on top of them. Her long black suede skirt fanned out around her legs, the soft leather caressing her skin just as he longed to. Her silk shirt was the same dark burgundy as her hair, as if it had been dyed to match the braid that fell to her waist. The last rays of the sunset gave her pale skin a golden glow, and turned the silent teardrops on her cheeks to gems tracing glittering paths down her face.

She looked up when he entered the clearing around the lake, frantically trying to wipe the tears away. "Gohan, I'm sor…" her words were cut off with a kiss.

His hands cupped her face tenderly when the kiss ended. "Angel, you don't have to apologize. We're both at fault, and both the victim. I should've come looking for you."

"I shouldn't have listened to her, though. I should've kicked the shit out of her right then and there," Sera said. The tears threatened again to fall.

He pulled her close, savoring the feel of her body next to his again. The height difference had her face buried into the broad expanse of his chest. "Shh, it's alright. We're together now, and unless you choose otherwise, nothing can come between us again."

His arms tensed around her and he pressed his face into her hair. "Do you still love me?" he asked, and she could hear the worry in his voice. No, not worry, she realized suddenly. It was fear that colored his voice. Fear that she would refuse him after all this time.

She looked up, and raised a hand to play with the stiff jet locks of his hair. "Of course I still love you, Gohan." She chuckled slightly under her breath, "I thought you hated me. I kept sending pictures of the boys, and you never wrote back. Never called or came to visit. It wasn't until I got here that I realized that you might never have gotten any of it." She pulled back enough to look into his eyes, and saw her tears mirrored there. "There is no force in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth, short of God himself, that could make me stop loving you."

That made him hug her tighter, and the next thing she knew, he was flying them over the lake. "I called and had Bulma get the cabin ready this afternoon. I was hoping you still felt that way." Another flash of uncertainty chased through his eyes, "If I'm moving too fast for you, tell me. I don't want to r…"

Now it was her turn to cut him off with a kiss. Pulling back just enough to whisper, she said, "Gohan, if you think this is too fast, you've been around too many slow people lately. Get us there so we can use some of this heat between us."

Moments later, they landed. The door slid open automatically, and as soon as it closed clothes started flying. Their mouths were pressed together, passion melding them like the soft progression of twilight into darkness. When they parted for him to guide the delicate silk of her blouse over her head, she asked breathlessly, "Vanilla, or something spicier?"

~~~~~~~~~ Sex Scene ~~~~~~~~~

The only answer was a commanding growl from the back of his throat as he reclaimed her lips. It had been so long since he'd allowed his Saiyan side to take control during sex; since Sera had left, as Videl had never allowed him to dominate her. Once they were down to just boxers for him, lingerie for her, he lifted her into his arms. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and twined her arms around his neck to hold on.

He carried her into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed with her still in his arms. He laid her back against the pillows and stood up. "Unbraid your hair, Angel. Same safeword, okay?"

She sat up and pulled the braid around. "Yes, master," she answered in a seductively submissive voice.

He turned to take a silk rope, a soft leather flogger, and a suede-covered paddle from a side table. His voice took on a stern note as he said, "Tell me the safeword, so I can be sure you remember it, or this ends now." He turned to look at her.

Her long hair was fanned around her to frame her pale body. Her black silk bra, panties, and garter belt matched the silk sheet she lay on perfectly. "The safe word is 'Chi-Chi,' master."

He nodded, his voice caught in his throat for a moment. It took him a moment, drinking her in with his eyes, before he was able to speak again. "Very good. Do you want to use any kind of protection, Angel?"

"No, master, unless you wish it," she breathed. "I would love to carry your child again if we are so blessed, master."

Gohan smiled as he approached the bed. "Very well, Angel. But before you can have a reward like that, you have to be punished for keeping my sons from me." His smile was replaced by a stern look. "Choose your punishment: twenty-five swats with the paddle onto that firm ass, or fifty lashes on you back and ass."

She looked at him. "Master, I would choose both; since I kept two sons from you I should have two punishments."

He nodded. "Take off your bra, then on your knees, and hold your hands to the bedposts." Once she had, he tied her hands to the posts with the silk rope. "You are to count aloud each swat, and each lash. Is that clear?"

"Yes, master."

He knelt behind her on the bed and ran his large hands over the soft expanse of thigh above her stockings. "Are these panties easily replaceable?" he asked in a low tone.

"Yes, they are, master," she replied. Then she moaned as he ripped them in half, throwing the pieces to opposite ends of the room. Another moan escaped her lips as he traced his finger along the lines of the intricate feather tattoo that covered her back like a cloak.

He was remembering the night she got it. He had used the dragonballs to wish her stronger than a normal human, able to make love to him without him having to hold back. It had first appeared as a pair of glorious, rainbow-colored feathered wings actually protruding from her shoulder blades. She learned quickly to concentrate on them and turn them different, individual colors or into the tattoo across her entire back. He had gotten his tattoo that night, so that if anyone asked about it, they had gotten them together.

Her shiver of anticipation brought his mind back to the here-and-now. He moved to the side of her, just slightly, so he could have a better angle for the paddling. The sound of the first swat striking her flesh rang through the room, and she gasped, "One, master."

By the time she had counted twenty-five, she was on the brink of orgasm. Gohan laid the paddle down, and slid his boxers off his legs. It was a less than graceful move, since he had to get it over his raging flesh first. "I think I'm going to be nice and give you a reward for not losing count," he said as he moved between her knees.

He was inside her in one lightening-quick movement. The pace was frantic, born of nearly twenty years of pent-up need. But, they had all night, and every night from here on out into eternity. There would be time for gentleness later, and the tiny cabin rang with their combined cries of ecstasy several times that night. It was nearly dawn before sleep claimed them for a few hours respite before life interfered again.

Author's note 2 (for those who skipped the sex)

He was remembering the night she got it (an intricate feather tattoo that covered her back). He had used the dragonballs to wish her stronger than a normal human, able to make love to him without him having to hold back. It had first appeared as a pair of glorious, rainbow-colored feathered wings actually protruding from her shoulder blades. She learned quickly to concentrate on them and turn them different, individual colors or into the tattoo across her entire back. He had gotten his tattoo that night, so that if anyone asked about it, they had gotten them together


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry, ya'll, no update for a bit. The motherboard of my computer is imitating bacon (fried). I'll take this down and repost when I actually manage to update. Later, and Merry Christmas, ya'll!!

J.


	9. Transition and Questions

Author's Note: Hi again!!! I didn't forget this story, I promise. I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but between deep-fried motherboard and sick kids, and sick self ;) it took me a while to hammer it out. It hasn't been beta'd yet, but I thought it might be a good idea to go ahead and let ya'll have it, to let you know I didn't forget. Also, any suggestions about songs used to tick Chi-Chi off would be much appreciated by the band. Just leave them in your review. (translation: I don't usually listen to much rock, and am giving ya'll a chance to put the songs YOU recognize in here, too, instead of a lot of country songs, plus KISS and MeatLoaf, and I really appreciate all the reviews)

J.

Transition and Questions

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own DBZ, or anything else remotely recognizable.

Thursday morning came early for the residents and guests of Capsule Corp. Everyone except for a) the warriors up at dawn to train (meaning Vegeta and Faolin), and b) the band, were jarred to wakefulness by the blaring sounds of the band rehearsing. They were in top form, until Quillan stumbled out of the room she had shared with Faolin the night before. Her nightshirt askew, with "Be Safe, Sleep with a Marine" barely legible, she was clutching a pillow in one hand like a weapon.

Her projectile flew true, striking Rafe square in the face and sending him stumbling backwards with a face full of pillow. His loss of both balance and eyesight sent him crashing through the twins' microphone stands to land, sprawling, flat on his back in front of the stage. Quillan gave a self-satisfied but sleepy smile, and turned to go back to bed. She had taken only one step before doubling over, heaving.

Rafe was on his feet and at his brother's fiancée's side in half a heartbeat. He asked her, "Are you ok?" as he sniffed the air around her and held her hair back out of her face. His face changed, "Go get Faolin, now!"

Both twins took off at a run to get their cousin. Quillan looked up, "It's true, then? I mean, I suspected I was, but…"

"But you wanted to wait until we met back up with Aunt Sera," Faolin interrupted, jogging in. He looked up at Trunks and Goten. "You guys mind going and getting her for me? I don't want to leave my mate alone, and they," he gestured to the band, "need to practice. Or she's likely to ground every last one of them."

The two demi-Saiyans looked at each other. "Sure," Trunks said, "but when we get back, we've got some questions for you to answer."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~scene break~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo had stopped his meditation early to go and warn Gohan about what his mother had done with the dragon balls. Unfortunately for the Namek, Gohan and Sera had decided to have some "breakfast in bed." So when Trunks and Goten arrived at the cabin by the lake, the first sight that greeted them was a chocolate-spattered Namek. His cheeks were stained purple still as he explained that Sera and Gohan would be out soon, but that they had decided to shower before getting dressed.

"You walked in on them, didn't you," Goten asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Trunks picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup from where it had bounced after hitting Piccolo, and noticed a black feather stuck to the side of it. "Apparently, your brother is into some kinky stuff, 'Ten," he said.

"I'll thank you both to kindly keep your noses out of my love life," Gohan said from the doorway, startling both boys. He walked out, hair still wet from the shower. "Now, what's so damn important it couldn't wait until we got back to Capsule Corp?"

Piccolo started, "Last night…" but Trunks jumped in.

"Quillan got sick, and Faolin sent us to pick up Sera. She was asking for her," he said quickly. Behind him, Goten was motioning for Piccolo to shut up, and not tell Gohan about their mother's wish.

Gohan crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, "Ok, I'll go get her." He stepped back inside, where Sera was exiting the bathroom, wearing his shirt and toweling off her hair. "You're being summoned back to Capsule Corp. Something about Quillan being sick."

She smiled up at him, "I heard. Are any of my flying clothes still here?"

"Still in the bottom drawer, and I have to say, you look damn sexy in my shirt." He pulled her close for another kiss.

She melted into it for a few minutes, and then pulled back with a smile. As she pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt that was slit up the back out of the drawer he had indicated, she said, "Meet me back at Bulma's tonight?" She slipped his shirt off and handed it to him.

He took it from her and slid it on. "Sure. I have some things I need to take care of first, but I'll be there. I love you." He leaned in for another kiss. It was like she was air, water, and light, and he'd been living a pale shadow of a life until she was back with him.

"I love you, too, Gohan. I need to get airborne. If Quillan is asking for me, it's serious," she said as he walked her to the door. Once they were outside where Trunks and Goten were waiting for her, he pulled her to him again for a passionate goodbye kiss.

"Are you going to fly her there attached at the mouth," Goten teased. But his expression changed as wings, huge with feathers that matched her hair, flowed through holes on either side of the back of her shirt.

She ended the kiss gently. "Nah, I thought I'd fly myself," she said with a mischievous smirk as she flapped the great wings and took off for Capsule Corp.

"Well," said Goten, "I guess that explains the feather." With a laugh, he and Trunks took off to follow her.


	10. Author's note, sorta

Hey, I didn't fall off the face of the Earth! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update anything, so to make it up to everyone, I'm going to let you, oh wonderful fans who haven't given up on me (hopefully) decide which story gets updated. This message is being posted to my two Works in Progress, and the one to get the most responses in a week (ending on June 2, 2010) will get updated. To vote, just hit the review button and drop me a line! I'm off my meds so updates will come quicker, I promise.

Just a refresher, those Works in Progress are…

1) An Angel's Tale-Dragonball Z- Gohan/OFC

2) An Accidental Destiny- Star Trek 2009- Spock/OFC

And the dark horse of the race

3) The Scribe- Rebirth- Father Daniel/OFC (yeah, I know, horrible me putting a priest in a pairing)

So, folk, vote for which one you want finished. If there's a tie, I'll either update both (or all three if it's a 3way) or just start something new (which will probably get things thrown at me :P) The results will be posted on all three stories next week, so get voting!

JMarie

PS anonymous replies will be turned on, so if you feel the need to rig the voting by reviewing from multiple computers for your favorite, I'll consider it a compliment not cheating ;)


	11. And the winner is

Well, the votes are in and the final count is…

# 3, The Scribe- 0 votes (not unexpected)

# 2, An Accidental Destiny- 2 votes

# 1, An Angel's Tale- 3 votes

So, look for an update on An Angel's Tale within the week (I'm giving myself a week to account for morning sickness). Also, I will try to update An Accidental Destiny after that, and alternate chapter updates because it was such a close race. No promises on that though, because the muse doesn't always agree with what I say.

JMarie :D


End file.
